Tasha Davenport
Tasha Davenport is the mother of Leo Dooley and wife to brilliant inventor, Donald Davenport. She is also the step-mother of Adam, Bree and Chase. She is portrayed by Angel Parker. Background Tasha is Donald Davenport's wife, Leo's mother and Adam Davenport, Bree and Chase's step-mother. As a news reporter, she has shown to have met Donald on an online dating service and seems to enjoy a happy marriage with him, despite the chaos that's now present in her life. She and Leo understand each other fully and seem hold a lot of the same traits in personality. She can be smothering and intrusive at times and seems to hold a bit of a competitive streak. Still, she's sassy, opinionated, loving and enthusiastic. She treats the trio as her own kids, and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot. She doesn't quite like Eddy due to his insults and teasing. She also finds Eddy very annoying. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. Tasha can also tell if Leo is hiding something when he calls her "Mommy". Family Donald Davenport Donald is Tasha's husband. Donald and Tasha both met on an online dating website. When Tasha and Donald got married, Leo and Tasha were both unaware that Adam, Bree and Chase were living in the house too. Both of them may have their differences or arguments, but they both love each other very much. Douglas Davenport Douglas is Tasha's brother-in-law. Tasha doesn't seem to get along with Douglas due to the fact that he gave her son bionics. Tasha often yells at him or Donald whenever Leo suffers an incident related to his bionic arm. Leo Dooley Leo is Tasha's biological son and was her only child until she married Donald. Leo tends to misbehave and disobey Tasha, often calling her woman and lady instead of mom. Whenever Leo talks "baby talk", it's a sign that something is wrong with Leo. After Leo received bionics, Tasha is trying to get used to it. Bree Davenport Tasha is her adoptive mom and since Bree is currently the only other girl in the household, Tasha likes to spend a lot of time with her. She is most likely her favorite, due to the fact that she is a girl and less destructive. However, Tasha is not comfortable with her and her bionic siblings living in the house. In addition, Bree does not always agree with the advice Tasha gives. Eddy Eddy is one of Donald's inventions and is the security home system. He was probably Donald's only friend until he married Tasha, making Eddy jealous and dislike her. He likes to tease her and can become very sarcastic. In Speed Trapped, he froze her on her anniversary with Donald. On that day onwards, Tasha can choose when to shut Eddy down. She was also pretty happy when she discovered he was destroyed in the explosion (Sink or Swim). However, unfortunately, so was Donald's lab (the lab was rebuilt later on). Rose Rose is Tasha's mother. It was said and hinted that Rose was critical and hard on Tasha growing up, and still is. They often seen visit each other throughout the series. Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:Image Needed Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Spoiled Sweet